The Breakup
by Ceralyn
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Darien decides he doesn't want to regret any missed opportunities and goes abroad to school for a year. Wanting to make the most of this opportunity, he decides that he and Serena need a break. One-shot


**Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Darien decides he doesn't want to regret any missed opportunities and goes abroad to school for a year. Wanting to make the most of this opportunity, he decides that he and Serena need a break.**

* * *

**THE BREAKUP**

"What do you mean you want to break up? What for?" Serena hated the way she sounded so whiny and sad, but she couldn't help it. She remembered the last break up much too clearly to want to go through that again. Why would Darien do this to her? Doesn't he love her?

"Serena, it's not a break up. It's…it's a break. Wait – what I mean is…you know I love you. That isn't going to change. But this is a great opportunity; I really wanted to study medicine in America and still do. I missed that chance last time, and I don't want miss it again. It will be a very intense year; I won't have free time. I will be a whole other continent away. What kind of relationship would that be for you?"

"The long-distance kind!" she retorted. "It wasn't a problem when you left last year. You gave me a promise ring," she reminded him.

His face tightened. She could tell he was getting frustrated. "And look how well that turned out! You wrote to me at least once a week – you showed me the letters yourself. I read some of them; you were absolutely depressed. I know you will miss me – I'll miss you too – but at least this way you can focus your thoughts elsewhere."

She hardly heard anything he said, feeling an instant tightening in her throat. "Are you saying the ring was a mistake?" she choked. He sighed again; she really wished he'd stop doing that. It made her feel like he was dealing with a child. She was a woman!

"Of course not," he said softly. "But I do think I should have waited. It was too soon. You're so young – just 16. You haven't even finished high school. Your whole life isn't just me. What are your plans for when you graduate? What are your goals? I only ever hear you talk about wanting a big wedding and having kids. Is that enough for you? It isn't for me."

She gasped in shock – this was the first time he'd ever spoken to her like this. Before she could say anything, he continued, "No matter what, we know we're together in the future. Just because we know about Crystal Tokyo doesn't mean we need to put our lives on hold and wait for it to happen. It will-"

"Is that how you feel? You sound like it's something you don't want. I know you love Reenie. Don't you love me too?"

"Will you stop being so childish, Serena?" he spat. "You know I love you; I've already told you many times. But this is too great an opportunity to miss. I won't be able to deal with giving you the time you need, and calling you or writing to you as often as you like. I need to stay focused and committed while I'm there without any distractions."

"Distraction? You say you love me, but how am I supposed to believe it when you treat me this way? It's always this way, but I always ignore it. I understand we're destined to be together-"

"Of course you would understand _that_!" he said spitefully. She couldn't keep her eyes from watering and saw that he immediately looked contrite. "Serena, sweetie, that's not what I-"

She shook her head, blinking rapidly and not letting him speak again, "-but it doesn't mean that you can just treat me like this, and I'll just keep putting up with it. You treat me like a child. ALL THE TIME. I know I'm younger than you, but you don't treat the other girls this way. It bothers me. There's always something else – something more important than me. You're always too busy for me, but I know how seriously you take your studies, so I don't say anything. But even work or spending time with Andrew comes before me. The only time I've ever really been a priority is when I'm in danger or some psycho evil guy wants me. And then you're all protective-jealous-Darien.

"We almost never spend any alone time together; I can tell you don't like to. The girls or Andrew always have to come along, and then you're just spending as much time with them as with me. If we're having one of those awful group study sessions, you spend your time discussing things with Amy – ignoring me."

"That's not true," he argued weakly. She noticed he looked guilty.

"It is. You can't help but notice me when I throw myself at you and kiss you. Do you think I'm too stupid to notice how you respond? You kiss me back, trying to end it quickly, and then give me a piece of candy or distract me with a cookie. Before I know it, you're back to your books and somehow I'm arguing with Raye."

"Serena," he pulled her closer, "I just don't like showing physical affection in front of other people. You know how reserved I am. But that doesn't mean I don't love you or don't enjoy kissing you." Then he kissed her. As always, she melted.

But that didn't stop the tears. He pulled back, wiping her tears away gently. "That isn't the point," she hiccupped.

"What is? Serena, you're starting to worry me." And he looked worried. For once, he seemed to be taking her seriously.

"The point is that I always feel like I'm trying to pull you closer, and you're trying to push me away. It's enough that I have to fight others to be with you; I shouldn't have to fight you too. Even the future you tries to pull you away from me." Tears were freely falling from her eyes this time.

"What are you saying?" That forced tone he'd been using with her was gone.

"I'm tired of always having to fight for our relationship. I'm tired of always having to convince you that we belong together. I'm tired of waiting on you. I'm always waiting on you. I needed you here this year. Awful things were happening, and I needed you with me. Then it turns out you died – and I didn't even know! And now you want me to wait again? For what? So that being the best doctor who works the most hours becomes your first priority while I'm shoved to the sidelines? Then why should I wait? This whole effort makes me so emotionally exhausted. I'm exhausted."

She hadn't realized how loud her voice had become, and it was only made more obvious by the heavy silence.

"So what I'm saying is…I won't be waiting anymore."

If ever the saying "you could cut the tension with a knife" was appropriate, it was now. She felt nervous, terrified, but also relieved. She'd finally – finally! – told him how she really felt.

He mumbled something to himself and ran his hand through his hair again. It was very disheveled now, and Serena couldn't help but admire how, even in the worst circumstances, he looked so perfect.

"I can't miss this opportunity, Serena," he finally said. His voice was quiet, but firm. He wouldn't be changing his mind.

She couldn't help the slump of her shoulders nor the fresh tears. "I understand. You've made your decision." Suddenly, she felt suffocated and couldn't stand being here. She turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I'd been a better boyfriend," he seemed to be struggling for words. "I know you're angry and hurt right now; you have every right to be. But it's just one year. When I come back, things will be different. I love you Serena, I can make you happy." He kissed her suddenly, but she didn't respond. "It's just for a year," he repeated. "And then it'll be us. I'll make you so happy; don't forget Crystal Tokyo."

Disgusted at his words and desperate to escape his presence, she yanked her arms away from him. "You just don't get it! You – YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She ran out of there and didn't look back.

He stood there for a moment longer, contemplating if she would really hold to her ultimatum. He shook his head, and whispered, "It's just for a year."

* * *

**A/N: Serena is 16 now and has already defeated Galaxia. She's been through a lot, so it's only natural that she's matured. Still, she's Serena and had expected a "happily ever after" with Darien. Darien is a good guy, so I tried my best to portray him as I see him. Still, being a good guy doesn't mean he's the right guy for Serena. Fact is, Darien seems to view her almost as a cute pet or something, except when there's some sort of danger. He's got his priorities and feels justified in focusing on his studies and career more than Serena because of what he knows of the past and the future. He views it as a "sure thing," insulting as it sounds. They are likely more compatible many years later, but right "now" they're just not.**

**Frankly, while I love the Serena/Darien pairing, sometimes I can't help but feel that Darien just doesn't deserve her. I don't mean because he teases her in the beginning, but he just doesn't seem to have much affection except when she's in distress. He's also constantly being brainwashed to forget her and breaks up with her – it's really annoying. Considering that Serena is a little older and wiser (for Serena, lol), I think even she can read between the lines and realize that she's not his highest priority.**

**So I decided that while they had potential, there was every possibility for a real breakup. Is it premanent? Well, this is just a one-shot, so it's up to you!**

**None of my friends were ever into Sailor Moon, so here's some discussion questions just for fun since I would like to hear what some other Sailor Moon fans think:**

**1. Considering all the events of canon, could you ever see a situation where Serena breaks up with Darien? What about in the hypothetical situation in this fic, where Darien goes abroad for a year and decides they need a "break?"**

**2. Is Darien sweet? Or is he a jerk? - I always change my mind, but I think you can guess what mood I was in when writing this.**

**3. What is your favorite setting for Sailor Moon fanfiction? Silver Millenium, Modern day, or Crystal Tokyo**


End file.
